


Buckaroo Banzai and the Time Travelers Against the Genetic Experimentation

by 1980s_popito



Category: Doctor Who, The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1980s_popito/pseuds/1980s_popito
Summary: "What kind a' doctor are you?" Red River Daddy asked in a skeptical manner. "Not important. Look, we really need to see Dr. Banzai." Pinky shook his head. "No can do," he declined, "Everyone who sees Buck needs an appointment." "The only appointment he'll have is with death if you don't let me in to see him right now!" (t just in case, you DONT need to be in either fandom to read) (titled as Two Doctors and a Genetic Experiment on fanfiction.net)





	1. Chapter One

** Chapter One **

The engine of the TARDIS made its usual _whoosh-whoosh-whoosh_ sound as it landed. The door opened and out came a humanoid alien from the planet of Gallifrey who went by the name of “The Doctor”. His companion then followed out after him; a blonde, human girl from London, England who had been named Rose Tyler. He wore his usual suit, trench coat and canvas sneakers; she wore an oversized sweater, faded jeans, canvas sneakers, bright colored bangles and a primp and curled hairdo with more hairspray than necessary to match the time period she now stood in.

“Ah, 1985,” the Doctor said, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his trench coat, “ _Rocky IV, The Breakfast Club,_ and the mini-series of America, _North and South._ ”

“All those came out in 1985?” Rose asked, “I should really brush up on my film knowledge.”

He gave an amused smile as they began to walk. “Ah, we’re not here for the films of the year. We’re here for the music.”

The Doctor gestured to a wall on the side of a building as they approached the shopping center of a town. The building was a record and cassette store. An overload of posters covered the wall, a variety of posters of bands and singers past, present and future tours being advertised on each one. There were punk bands, heavy metal bands, rock bands, girl groups, American bands, and even British bands.

“I’ve heard of all these,” Rosa said, then pointed to one of the posters, “Except for this one.”

The poster she pointed at had the name of a band that went: Buckaroo Banzai and the Hong Kong Cavaliers. The name of the present tour was called the Watermelon Secrets tour. _Odd name,_ Rose thought as the Doctor examined the poster, _But then again, that’s coming from me, and I travel through time and space in a big, blue box that’s bigger on the inside than it is on the inside. No less with a man who’s got two hearts and can regenerate, and isn’t human._ She shook off the thought and paid her attention back to the poster.

“Oh, Dr. Banzai!” the Doctor said with a smile of familiarity.

Rose gave a confused look. “This guys a doctor? And you know him?” she asked.

“Yes, well- I met him. Well- I saved him. When he was a teenager. But my face was a bit different then.”

“Then how do you know he’s a doctor?”

“I was curious on what happened to him. Went to the future and read up on him. I found some science and medical journals with essays of his. I knew he was studying to be a scientist and medical doctor when I saved him. He turned out brilliant. Well- he always was, but still.”

“Is his name really Buckaroo Banzai?”

“If I’m correct, which I probably am-“

She let out a laugh. “You’re so cheeky.”

“-his father was Japanese. And I believe that his father had a great love for the west. Wonderful man. I met him once. It’s a shame how he and his wife passed.”

Rose gave a sad look. “You mean Dr. Banzai’s parents are dead?” she asked quietly.

“They were killed,” the Doctor announced sadly, “Back in the year 1955, they were testing an experiment. A man named Hanoi Xan tampered with their experiment, killing Masado Banzai and his wife, Sandra. Beautiful couple. Brilliant couple. Buckaroo was only five years old, and he saw his parents get killed.”

“Oh gosh…”

“Then on his wedding day, the same man killed his bride.”

“Why?”

“The Banzai’s and the Xan’s have been great enemies for centuries. It was Hanoi Xan I had to save Buckaroo from that time in his teenage years.”

Rose grew sad at what she had been told about the man. She remembered the Doctor saying Buckaroo Banzai was a great scientist and physician. “How come I’ve never heard of him if he’s such a great doctor and scientist, and apparently musician? I know they’re in America, but still.”

“That’s because the Institute he started, the Banzai Institute, went downhill and shut down after his final death.”

“When did he die?”

“The year 1985.” The Doctor’s eyes grew wide at his own answer. “Oh no,” he muttered and began to run, yelling, “Come on!” Rose got the message and began to run after and with him. The two ran into one of the stores, startling the workers and shoppers the kitchenware store they had ran into. The two were given many strange looks, something they were both used to at this point, from all those inside the store. They ignored the looks and ran up to the counter of the store.

“What’s today’s date?” the Doctor asked the employee behind the desk in a rush.

The employee gave a strange look. “You two out there or something?” he asked.

“Yes, now what’s the date?!”

“April 6, 1985.”

“And what town is this?”

“New Brunswick, New Jersey.”

“How do we get to the Banzai Institute?”

“Damn, how out of it are you, man? It’s just around the corner and a few blocks away. Surrounded by that wall all around the property. Can’t miss it. Everyone from New Jersey knows where the Institute is, man.”

“If you can’t tell from our accents, we’re not from New Jersey,” Rose tried, but then remembered something and leaned toward the Doctor, “The TARDIS activated the translator, didn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“We sound like we’re from New Jersey, don’t we.”

“Yes.”

She gave an embarrassed look. “Right.”

The employee gave them a weird look. “Are you two gonna buy something or what?”

With that, the Doctor and his companion, Rose, ran out from the store and to the Banzai Institute for Biomedical Engineering and Strategic Information in the town of New Brunswick, in the state of New Jersey.

-/-/-

Dr. Sidney Zweibel, or more commonly known by his friends and colleagues by the nickname of “New Jersey”, tossed his white lab coat aside. Putting on his trademark cowboy hat, he grabbed the research files on the desk and ran out from the lab. He tried to hide exactly what the file in his hand said and the information that it held, as not to startle anyone that he passed and to not let information get into the wrong hands. As he ran, he used his Go-Phone to contact his boss, colleague and friend.

“Buckaroo,” New Jersey greeted flatly and in a rushed fashion.

“ _Hey, Jersey_ ,” Dr. Buckaroo Banzai greeted, “ _How’s everything going in the labs_?”

Buckaroo had given New Jersey control over some of the more recent experiments in one of the many Institute labs- under him, of course. Being that the two were colleagues even before the urban cowboy had arrived at the Institute, the head of the Institute had a good idea of his friend’s work and trusted him to see over things. This was a common practice at the Banzai Institute, as it was a way to help teach responsibility in every way possible to those at the Institute, both the resident and the intern working his or her way up to that position.

New Jersey felt panic rise higher in him. “Not so good,” he answered, “I just found some research and lab results that were not recorded and reported, and that were obviously being hidden.”

A brief pause. _“Whose?”_ Buckaroo asked seriously.

“It looks like it’s in Sunshine’s handwriting.”

Sunshine was an intern at the Institute who was working her way up toward full resident. She had graduated with a Doctorate degree from Harvard University a year and a half earlier, and had started at the Banzai Institute a year earlier. She was one of the head scientists there who were studying genetic engineering, a new field of research now just at the Institute, but all over. New Jersey was to be the head over her, while Buckaroo would head over him. Every bit of research was to be documented and reported, like normal, and no testing in any way, shape or form was to be conducted quite yet.

But it was now obvious that this rule was not being followed.

_“Is it for the genetic engineering research that she was overseeing?”_ Buckaroo asked calmly.

“I think so,” New Jersey replied, “But something’s weird to me. And not a good weird.”

_“What’s that?”_

“She’s been handing in research to us. Every day she logs it into the system, then brings it in to me, and I to you. If there’s things not being reported, that means she’s doing some under the table research. And based off of this file and notebooks I found, there’s _a lot_ of it.”

“ _Is it dangerous?”_

“It looks like it can be, yes.”

_“Has she tested?”_

“It looks that way, Buck.”

Buckaroo sighed heavily. _“Ok,”_ he breathed out, _“Ok. Where’s Sunshine?”_

“She said she was going to the labs near the pasture. The major testing hangars.”

_“Alright. Call Pecos cause she’s at the barns and stables. I’ll call Rawhide. Then we’ll figure this all out.”_

“Ok,” New Jersey confirmed.

“ _Good. And New Jersey?”_

“Yeah?”

_“Do_ not _confront Sunshine until I say so,_ ” Buckaroo ordered, _“Got it?”_

“Got it.”

-/-/-

Pinky Carruthers, Lady Gillette and Red River Daddy all stood inside the walls of the Banzai Institute grounds, guarding the front entrance. As the three stood, they each timed how long it took to load and draw their own individual guns. They each tried to beat the newest record of their two companions, as well as themselves, and each would beat or match their former’s record. It was quite an impressive thing to see, whether or not you were inside or outside of the walls on a regular basis.

The three nearly jumped out of their skins when they heard something- or more like some _one_ \- from the other side of the gate. They looked to the live video system on the wall, trying to see who was on the other side; they saw a man in a trench coat and a blonde young woman.

Lady Gillette made herself visible to the two. “Can we help you?” she asked.

The man in the trench coat held up a piece of paper. “I’m the Doctor and I work for the New York Times,” he said, “And this is my assistant, Rose Tyler.”

“Assistant?” the blonde girl identified as Rose Tyler muttered in question.

Lady Gillette rose her eyebrows and crossed her arms in an unamused fashion. “Oh really? Hey, Pinky! Red! Come here.” Two men appeared as she pointed to the paper. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but- is this paper, or is not, blank?” The two men confirmed her observation and she turned back to the two strangers. “Right. This paper’s blank.”

The Doctor smiled for a moment. “Brilliant. Ok, you caught me. I’m the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler and we don’t really work for the New York Times. But we need to see Buckaroo Banzai.”

“What kind a’ doctor are you?” Red River Daddy asked in a skeptical manner.

“Not important. Look, we _really_ need to see Dr. Banzai.”

Pinky shook his head. “No can do,” he declined, “Everyone who sees Buck needs an appointment.”

“The only appointment he’ll have is with death if you don’t let me in to see him right now!”

Red River Daddy made the gun on his waist visible. “Is that a threat, friend?”

“No, it’s not a threat,” the Doctor answered, “It’s a serious warning. But I can help, really, I can. But you need to let me in and I need to see Buckaroo Banzai to do that.”

Pinky thought it over for a moment. “Fine,” he allowed, “But we’re keeping an eye on the two of you. Clear?”

“Crystal,” the Doctor and Rose confirmed at the same time.

And with that, the two strange visitors were allowed watchful access onto the grounds of the interior of the wall of the Banzai Institute.

**_This fanfiction is classified under the Buckaroo Banzai fandom as well as the Doctor Who fandom, but is in the crossover section. You do not need to be in either fandom to read this._ **

**_This story may or may not be continued._ **


	2. Chapter

** Chapter Two **

“So what’s your name?” Pinky Carruthers asked their male guest.

“The Doctor,” he answered.

“Doctor who?” Lady Gillette asked seriously and a bit skeptically.

The Doctor and Rose held in their amused laughter. “Just the Doctor.”

“No name?” Red River Daddy tried.

“That is my name.”

Red River Daddy chuckled. “I know we got some bizarre names around her- but not quite as odd as just, _The Doctor._ ”

The three Hong Kong Cavaliers rushed as they walked through the Institute. Their two guests followed them, going as quickly as they possibly could. Those of the Banzai Institute tried to learn a bit more about their two mysterious visitors as they made their way to the offices, but so far, nothing was working all too well. So with that, the three Cavaliers had contacted their boss and friend, explained all that they knew, and were now on the way to meet him.

“What kind of odd names?” Rose asked curiously.

“Mine’s Pinky Carruthers,” Pinky answered neutrally.

“Why do they call you that?”

He gestured to his outfit- all in pink and white- and shrugged. “I like pink. Anyway. Then we got Red River Daddy and Lady Gillette over here. Rawhide, Pecos, Big Norse, Reno Nevada, Perfect Tommy, New Jersey, Rainy Day, Calico, Appaloosa, Rug Sucker, Flyboy-“

“The only normal names I can come up with are Mrs. Johnson, Penny Priddy, and Billy Travers,” Lady Gillette shrugged, “Excluding Buckaroo and Jersey’s real name.”

“These are all nicknames?” the Doctor asked.

Red River Daddy nodded. “Pretty much, yeah,” he confirmed, “You gotta realize that most of the people here were looking for something better in life than what they had. They wanted to start over. For that, most people here chose a new name to go by, almost like a stage name, and that’s what they’re called. We never really go deep into past lives unless someone wants to- or gets too hammered and just rambles.”

“And this works?”

Lady Gillette moved an open hand side to side in the air. “We have to admit, every once in a while, we’ll get someone with bad intentions. Or someone who eventually turns against us.”

Rose gave a strange look. “Why do they turn?”

“Few different reasons. It’s usually all rooted to one thing: greed. Maybe they want more power. More money. Anything.”

“We don’t have a lot of spare money around here,” Pinky answered honestly, “A lot of the money we get is from funding, or royalties from our music and merchandise and comics. But even then, the money that we get from it goes toward recording sessions, bills, and funding for experiments and research. That’s one of the things special about this Institute. A lot of times, people lose funding for an experiment- what we do is that we don’t cut it, and sometimes we pick it up for other scientists and science institutes. For that, we don’t have a lot of spare money.”

“Both residents and interns do get a pay. Mostly for necessities like hygiene and clothes and stuff like that. But it’s still not _a lot_ ,” Red River Daddy continued.

“Usually, the World Crime League offers our residents and interns more money than we ever could,” Lady Gillette shrugged sadly, “And then they leave.”

Before the two guests could ask anything else, the group of five reached the office of Buckaroo Banzai. They knocked on the door of the room three times, then opened it after hearing an allowance of entry from the inside. Pinky walked into the room first, then ushered in the Doctor and Rose Tyler, and Red River Daddy and Lady Gillette followed in last. Mrs. Eunice Johnson stood at the desk, alongside of Sidney “New Jersey” Zweibel, Rawhide and Buckaroo Banzai himself. The four looked up and walked toward the five who had entered the office.

Buckaroo walked up to his two guests. “You must be the Doctor and Rose Tyler,” he guessed aloud.

The Doctor smiled and held out his hand in friendly greeting. “Yes, I’m the Doctor,” he said and then motioned to the blonde next to him, “And this is my companion, Rose Tyler.”

Rose gave an awkward smile and wave. “Hi,” she greeted timidly.

The Doctor smiled again and kept his hand outstretched. “Pleasure to meet you, sir.”

Buckaroo accepted his hand with a small smile of his own and a brief bow. “Pleasure’s all mine. I’m Dr. Buckaroo Banzai, and I want to personally welcome you two to the Banzai Institute.”

“Thank you, Dr. Banzai- but there’s something going and I need to talk with you about it.”

With that, Buckaroo requested that Lady Gillette, Red River Daddy, Pinky Carruthers, Mrs. Johnson and New Jersey to go out into the hall briefly. The group nodded and agreed, then left the office to go out to the hallway outside the office. The only two that were permitted to stay was Rose and Rawhide.

Buckaroo leaned slightly against the front of his desk. “So,” he began, cleared his throat, and crossed his arms over his chest, “What brings you two here?”

The Doctor looked at Rose, who have a light nod and a shrug, then looked back to his host. “Please realize anything I tell you might be a bit bizarre,” he warned.

“Bizarre would be an improvement,” Rawhide commented.

“I’m sorry?” Rose asked in a confused tone.

Buckaroo nodded. “I would go into it, but I feel as though you wouldn’t believe us.”

“Try us.”

Buckaroo paused for a moment. “Just this past year, Lectroids came from Planet Ten by way of the Eighth dimension in search of something I can’t tell you about.”

The Doctor gave an annoyed look. “Geez, aren’t Lectroids one of the most annoying creatures to ever exist in the galaxy?”

Rawhide and Buckaroo shared a surprised look. “I,” Buckaroo stuttered, “I would imagine so. How do you know what a Lectroid is?”

“I’ll explain later. We’re getting off topic.”

Buckaroo held up a hand. “My apologies. You told my colleagues that you had to see me because, as they said you put it, it was a matter of life and death.”

“Yes.”

“Who’s?”

“Yours, Dr. Banzai.”

Rawhide’s eyes widened at those words. “What?!” he burst out in surprise.

-/-/-

Perfect Tommy typed in his code and opened the door that led into the laboratory he chose to enter. Once inside, he turned around and shut the door behind him. He then turned back around to the second door, typed in the second code, then went through it and closed the door behind him once more. He walked through the lab, greeting a few of the interns and residents as he did.

Reaching the filing cabinets of the main office area of the lab, Perfect Tommy began to search for the files with information about the new fuel system that the Institute was working on. After locating the files with his research and hypothesis’, he started back toward the exit of the lab.

But he stopped when he heard a muffled banging coming from the other side of the locked testing and experimentation room that now sat behind him.

Perfect Tommy froze in his spot. He then set his file back in its place in the cabinet for safe keeping, then slowly turned around to face the experimentation room. He brought his hand to his waist, keeping his hand close to his gun. He walked slowly to the door, keeping his distance as best as he could. He said a silent prayer, opened the door and drew his gun.

Nothing came at him.

Perfect Tommy heard the rattling of metal and saw the shadows of cages all around the room. _What the hell is going on in here?_ He thought. Looking closer at the cages of the dark room, a bit afraid to turn on the lights, he saw morphed but moving figures. They looked like they had the body structures and frames of humans, but also saw the kinds of different animals. _God in Heaven above,_ he thought again. He quickly took out his Go-Phone as he exit the lab and closed the door behind him, but remained as guard to the lab. “Hey, Buck?” he greeted.

 _“Tommy”_ Buckaroo greeted, “ _Where are you?”_

“The experimentation lab in the East Wing laboratories. Buck, I think there’s something in here you really need to see.”

_“What is it?”_

“I don’t really know…”

_“I’ll be right there.”_

-/-/-

Buckaroo, Rawhide, Mrs. Johnson, Red River Daddy, New Jersey, Pinky Carruthers, Lady Gillette, the Doctor and Rose all ran to the East Wing labs. Perfect Tommy paced in front of the closed and locked testing room, his hands crossed behind his back.

“Better get rid of that worried expression you’re advertising there, Tommy,” Red River Daddy commented as they approached, “You’ll get lines all over your face.”

Perfect Tommy’s eyes widened as he turned to face the group. “Seriously?!” he questioned nervously.

“Don’t worry, Tommy, you’re too perfect to get lines,” Buckaroo reassured the younger man with an amused smile.

Lady Gillette turned to their two guests. “And this is the Institute pretty boy, Perfect Tommy,” she introduced, “Tommy, this is the Doctor, and his friend, Rose Tyler.”

Perfect Tommy walked up to Rose first. “Rose. Beautiful name you got there.”

Rawhide rolled his eyes. “Now’s not the time to be flirting, Tommy.”

The Doctor nodded. “Besides,” he began and let out a brief breath, “You’re a bit too old for her. Trust me.”

Before anything else could be said to damage the younger man’s ego a bit more, Buckaroo turned to his younger friend. “What’d you want to show us, Tommy?”

Perfect Tommy gazed once more over their two guests, then to his boss and friend. “Ok,” he began to explain, “So I came in here to get the files on my research and theories for the new fuel system we’ve been working on. I find it, and I begin to turn to head outta here. But as I’m about to head out the door, I hear this banging and clanging coming from the other side of that door.” He pointed to the entrance of the experimentation lab. “Now, correct me if I’m wrong, but- there’s no current reserved testing time in there, right, Buck?”

Buckaroo shook his head. “No one was scheduled, no one reserved it, and nothing was approved,” he confirmed, “Why?”

“Cause _someone’s_ got _something_ going on in there, and if nothing was scheduled or reported, they obviously didn’t want us to know about it anytime soon.”

-/-/-

Buckaroo Banzai, Mrs. Eunice Johsnon, New Jersey, Rawhide, Lady Gillette, Red River Daddy, Pinky Carruthers, Rose Tyler and the Doctor all followed Perfect Tommy into the experimentation lab in question. This time, they turned on the lights of the room to get a better look at what was inside. There were more cages than the youngest man had expected. There were a few creatures in each cage. The creatures all sat or stood silently, practically unmoving. They all had human bodies for a frame, but those were overpowered by multiple animal like features.

Rose stuck close to the Doctor. Mrs. Johnson hid behind Pinky. Lady Gillette’s mouth hung ajar, but she made sure to stay between Red River and Perfect Tommy. Rawhide turned his head away. New Jersey stood motionless in observation and shock. Buckaroo slowly moved forward toward each cage.

In certain cases- most cases- it was very hard to fill Buckaroo Banzai with anger and rage. He tried to be as calm and understanding as possible at all times, trying to remain in control of his actions and emotions at every moment of every day. But there were those times that he was human too, and he felt anger rise in him- and this was one of those times.

“Buckaroo,” New Jersey began hesitantly, “This all- whatever it is- matches this stuff that I found in the files and notebooks with Sunshine’s handwriting that was hidden.”

Buckaroo stopped walking, paused for a moment, then turned around. His face was too calm and his friends all knew that. “The deuce you say…”

**_This story may or may not be continued._ **


	3. Chapter Three

**_ Chapter Three _ **

“What,” Rose began to say unsurely, “What’re those things?”

The creatures in question watched the group with curious but sad facial expressions. The group all got a little closer to the cages. The humanlike creatures seemed more attentive as their watchers got a bit closer. They all were short, able to stand straight up without hunching over in the large holding cages. A few stood up as Buckaroo Banzai and the Doctor moved closer to the cages. They only stood, making no effort to make any other kind of movement.

“Hello,” Buckaroo greeted in a soft voice as he approached a cage with four creatures, “Can you understand me?”

The creatures stared back at him for a moment, like they were thinking. Then one answered, “Yes. We all can.” There was hesitance in its voice.

“What are you?” the Doctor asked, “What is your species and how did you get here?”

“We are not a species. We are experimentations.”

“This isn’t experimentation,” Red River Daddy said, “This is inhumane.”

Buckaroo nodded solemnly. “Who were you then?”

“I was an intern. We all were. My name is Em Rakeem.”

Lady Gillette’s eyes grew wide. “Em?” she questioned, her voice hopeful.

Lady Gillette had grown close to a group of interns that she had been in charge of. She had overseen the group and their experiments, reporting back to Buckaroo. While she’d been the new group of intern’s mentor, she grew close with each and every one of them and had developed a friendship with each of them. Em Rakeem was one of the group, until she suddenly left one day, not keeping contact with anyone. It had grieved all those in her group, as well as her mentor.

Lady Gillette moved closer to the cage and stood next to her boss. “What happened to you, Em?” she asked, “And everyone else in here?”

Em’s eyes filled with anger and sadness mixed into one. “We were lied to and used for experimentation,” she answered, “So much that we’re beyond recognition, at this point.”

Buckaroo gave a serious facial expression, but still showing care. “Em, I need you to tell me,” he ordered, “Who did this to you all?”

“I…”

“We’ll help you,” the Doctor said suddenly, “We can help and protect all of you. But we only can if you tell Dr. Banzai and his colleagues what they need to know.”

Em nodded. “It was Sunshine,” she breathed out.

-/-/-

                Buckaroo, Rawhide, and Perfect Tommy made their way across the grounds of the Institute. The head of the Institute’s actions were sharp and tense, due to the news that he’d found out and the situation at hand. How could Sunshine betray the trust of the Institute like that? The trust of Buckaroo like that? They trusted her to go deeper into the field and research of genetic engineering, just research for the time being, and she decides to go under the table and go so far into it _and_ experiment, and she does _this!_

                One major rule of the Institute, unwritten but definitely spoken, was to never betray the trust of those in your life. Breaking that trust and going behind someone’s back was one of the biggest offenses in life, and even more so at the Institute.

                Buckaroo seemed to keep his composure as he stalked through the grounds. Rawhide and Perfect Tommy followed behind him, keeping a five step gap between them and their boss. This continued until they reached one of the experimentation hangars- the only one that had the door closed, signifying someone was in there.

-/-/-

                The Doctor and Rose stood quietly, much like most of those in the room, listening and observing. Lady Gillette was still talking with those who’d been used for experimentation, trying to get as much information as she could from her former colleague. They listened to the story the woman told of how she got to where she was; that she’d agreed to help Sunshine with an experiment, then had a gun held to her head when she found out the truth and tried to run, as well as when she was forced to hand write a letter that would forfeit her internship. This story was the same for everyone else in each cage.

                “Genetically engineering humans,” Rose whispered to her fellow traveler, “How do you even do that?”

                “It’s a very long and complicated process not worth going into,” the Doctor answered, “Just know that, in the year 1985, it’s pretty much illegal. At least in this sense. It’s dangerous, as you’ve probably seen in movies like _Jurassic Park_ and maybe even _The Fly_. While they are not completely accurate, it’s close enough to the human understanding and perception of it.”

                “Do you think this goes with what they were telling us before? How people leave and do this stuff because someone offers them more money?”

                “Oh, no doubt about it.”

                “Doctor, Miss Tyler,” New Jersey called as he summoned their guests, “Would you two come over here?”

                The Doctor and Rose nodded and walked over to the cages where New Jersey was. “Yes, Dr. Zweibel?” the Doctor asked respectfully.

                “Please, just New Jersey. And you said you’re a doctor, right?”

                “Yes, well- in a way. Well- not in the practical way-“

                “What do you know about genetic engineering?”

                The Doctor let out a breath. “Well, I guess you could say, uh- _a lot_.”

                “Is there any way to help them?” Lady Gillette asked, “To change them back, I mean. Can you do that?”

                Rose gave a sad look. “Yeah, Doctor. Can you?” she asked.

                The Doctor looked to one of his hosts, then to his companion, smiled, and back to the female host. “I can,” he confirmed, “It may take a little while, and I will need permission from Dr. Banzai, seeing as this is his Institute- but yes, I can do it.”

-/-/-

                Sunshine was bent over the table in the experimentation hangar, leaning over it, as she write in her notebook. As she wrote, she heard the door open and more than one pair of footsteps enter, then close the door behind them. “One second,” she muttered as she continued to write. After another minute, she finished writing, put down her pen, and stood up straight. She saw the group that walked in, and gave a smile of greeting. “Hey, guys,” she greeted with a smile, “What’s up?”

                Buckaroo Banzai himself walked in, and he was being followed by Rawhide, Perfect Tommy, and Pecos. All four of them looked totally neutral and unamused. “What’s going on?” Sunshine then asked them a bit hesitantly.

                “I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Buckaroo began calmly, “How’s your genetic engineering research been coming along?”

                “The genetic engineering research?”

                “Yeah. I haven’t been able to ask you how it’s been going.”

                “Have you been reading what I’ve been turning in?”

                “Sure I have. But I like to hear people talk about their research, not just read it. I love to see the pride in one’s face at what they have figured out so far. So why don’t you tell me about all you’ve got so far.”

                Sunshine’s forehead and hairline began to shine with light sweat. She began to fidget. “Well…”

                “You can’t do it,” Rawhide stated as he crossed his arms, “Can you.”

                “Cause you’ve been botching the research that you hand in. You can’t even remember it all,” Perfect Tommy said with a smirk.

                “What?! No, I-“

                “Don’t deny it, Sunshine,” Buckaroo said simply, “You betrayed our trust in you with this project, doing research and illegal testing, and who else knows what. That is _so_ beyond the violation of every code of honor we have here, you do realize this, don’t you?”

                Sunshine’s facial expression too drastically, too quickly. Her expression once showed fear and confusion- now it showed anger and hatred. It was so sudden that it evens startled the four Cavalier’s present and confronting her. Her eyes filled with fire as she struggled to keep her anger contained. She turned away from them, pushed items off the table as she let out a yell, then turned back around sharply. Her expression resembled that of a demon.

                “I’m so sick of all this!” Sunshine yelled in a burst, “You all have been stifling _progress_ with your _rules_ and your _regulations_! All the discoveries that could be made, but are kept down under the thumb of _the Great Buckaroo Banzai_ , cause no one can be better than _the Great Buckaroo Banzai-“_

                Buckaroo shook his head. “Sunshine, you know full well that we have those rules and regulations to keep everyone inside _and_ outside of these Institute walls safe! You know that and you knew this when you were put in your position!”

                “Well, I’m sick of it at this point! I don’t want restrictions or any kind of restraint!”

                “If everyone scientist had that idea, the world as we know it would have been destroyed by now!”

                “The only thing I’ll be destroying is the four of you!”

                Before they realized it, Sunshine ran out from the testing hangar, slamming the door shut behind her. A click was heard from the other side, then the tumbling of a lock. Then another click. Pecos ran to the door and tried to pry it open. “She locked us in here,” she informed angrily. They waited a bit to see what her next move would be. A few minutes later, a low hissing sound that seemed to be coming from a small tube, along with a light flow of smoke. A small flow seemed to enter the hangar from the tube.

                Perfect Tommy scrunched his nose, then tried to cover his mouth and nose with his hands. “What is that?” he asked in a disgusted manner.

                “Carbon monoxide,” Rawhide established quickly, trying to move the odor and gas away from his face with his hand.

                “We need to figure out a way to get out of here as soon as possible,” Buckaroo stated simply, “Or at least a way to cut that off.”

                Pecos let out a light cough. “Yeah, before we suffocate in here.”

-/-/-

                Mrs. Johnson look over to Pinky Carruthers and Lady Gillette. “It’s been a while,” she said, “Shouldn’t Buckaroo, Rawhide, Tommy and Pecos be back by now?”

                “Not necessarily,” Lady Gillette shrugged, not taking her eyes off of the Doctor and Rose, “But I would’ve thought that they would’ve tried to contact us at this point.”

                “We should go and look for ‘em,” Red River Daddy said, “Come on, Lady G. Let’s go to the hangar.” He then said something to Pinky- probably to keep an eye on their two strange guests- who nodded.

                With that, Lady Gillette and Red River Daddy went to find Reno Nevada, then headed to the hangar.


	4. Chapter Four

**_ Two Doctors and Genetic Experiment/ Buckaroo Banzai and the Time Travelers Against the Genetic Experimentation _ **

**_ Chapter Four _ **

                Pecos leaned forward against a table with her palms and head both down. Buckaroo Banzai stood with her, his hand on her back, coaching her labored breathing pattern. Rawhide stood near the door, trying to figure out a way to get it open. Perfect Tommy tried to locate where the Carbon Monoxide was leaking into the hangar from.

                “I can’t figure out why the Go-Phones aren’t working right,” Rawhide muttered.

                Perfect Tommy fumbled with something before holding it up like a child at show and tell. “This could be why,” he stated, “Looks like one of the devices that jam up the connections for walkie talkies.”

                “Can we shut it off?”

                “Don’t think so. Even if we could, getting the Go-Phones working takes a back seat when it comes to our oxygen and ability to breathe.”

                “Have you found the leak yet?” Buckaroo asked, changing the subject entirely.

                Perfect Tommy let out a heavy sigh. “Not yet,” he let out, “She sure hid where it was coming real good.”

                “Keep looking. None of us should be taking in all this Carbon Monoxide like this.”

                The three men all looked to Pecos for a moment; she was too dazed at this point to notice. It was obvious that her breathing was growing more labored with each passing moment, and no doubt that it was because of their predicament. She’d been accustomed to fresh and natural air nearly her whole life, and had a hard time even when it came to regular cleaning chemicals and certain artificial smells. Depending on the strength of a chemical and how long she’d been exposed to it, she would begin to feel physically sick in one way or another. In this case, it was affecting the way she breathed, along with other things.

                “I’m trying, really, I am,” Perfect Tommy sighed, “She obviously worked hard so that we wouldn’t find it.”

                Buckaroo nodded solemnly in agreement. “What about the doors, Rawhide?” he asked.

                “Well,” Rawhide began, “I figured out that we should really change how we lock these doors. Other than that, the locks are on the outside. And we all know that these hangars were built to survive nearly any kind of destruction or cause of destruction that science could and could not allow.”

                “Maybe get some windows in these things too,” Pecos said weakly, then let out a few irritated coughs.

                “If we don’t figure something out soon, we’ll all get Carbon Monoxide poisoning.”

                Tommy’s face grew sad. “I think Pecos is nearly there.”

                Buckaroo looked at him with a face made of stone. “Then we can’t let it get any further.”

-/-/-

                Red River Daddy, Lady Gillette, and Reno Nevada- they had stopped to get him as they made their way- nearly ran as they headed toward the experimentation hangars that were placed by the pastures. They slowed down as they came upon them. They examined each door; each one had closed doors and a lock on them at this point, which was one of the changing rules of the hangars.

                “They’re probably not in one of these,” Lady Gillette stated hesitantly, “ _But_ , I just have a feeling that they are.”

                “They _do_ lock from the outside, so they could be locked in one of them,” Red River Daddy suggested, “We’d need bolt cutters to get in sooner, though.”       

                Reno looked up and run to the nearby shed at the edge of the pasture. Pulling the door open, he walked inside it. A minute later, he came out with a pair of bolt cutters. He handed them to his fellow man. “Like these?” he asked.

                Red River let out a low chuckle. “Yeah, Reno. Just like these.”

-/-/-

                Pecos was laying on the floor, her eyes closed, and her head on a jacket that used to be on her boss’s shoulders; one of the sleeves was lightly covering her mouth and nose, trying to prevent the Carbon Monoxide from getting into her as much. Rawhide was kneeling next to her, making sure she still had a pulse and a breathing pattern; he had one side of his own body slumped tiredly against one of the tables as he grew weaker. Perfect Tommy had his forehead against the cool metal interior of the hangar, struggling to keep up his energy but still searching, letting out a low cough every so often. Buckaroo had joined in the search, weak as he was but trying to get past it; his head felt like it was being hit with a hammer, but he did his best to try and ignore it.

                A loud sound of a crash- or what each and hurt like one- caused Perfect Tommy to let out a weak cheer. Buckaroo and Rawhide gave him a look of both annoyance and confusion. “Hand me some duct tape,” the young engineer requested. A roll of duct tape flew through the air and landed in his hands. He bit onto it and ripped a piece of it off, then applied it to the hangar wall. He repeated this multiple times, creating layers of duct tape. He moved along the rest of the four walls, as if searching for something, then repeated his actions.

                “What’re you doing, Tommy?” Buckaroo breathed out.

                “I finally found some of these holes and I’m covering them up with duct tape to try and stop the flow,” Perfect Tommy answered with a proud but tired smile.

                Rawhide placed his hands against his aching forehead. “The damage is done, Tommy,” he stated, “Do you not see Pecos nearly out like a light? She’s barely conscious.”

                “Look, it’ll at least prevent any more of that garbage from getting in here till someone finds us.”

                As if on cue, a loud crash and crack was heard from the distance outside.

-/-/-

                The Doctor and Rose Tyler had gained permission from the Banzai Institute’s head of security to bring the TARDIS onto the grounds. The two were inside the big, blue, wooden box, standing at one of the computers on the main control. A cut piece of hair from Em Rakeem was in the scanner as the two time travelers watched the screen. Finally, the scan was complete; the Doctor’s eyes widened at the results, and he ran his hands over his face.

                Roes took notice of his response. “What’s it say?” she asked curiously.

                The Doctor waved his hands in front of the screen. “All this _stuff_ Sunshine’s go in all of these people she’s experimented on,” he answered.

                “Like what?”

                “There’s so much that did to their DNA that it doesn’t even fully resemble the chain or the proteins of the human DNA chain. It’s obvious she did one experiment after the other, and multiple times on these people. This is just… inhumane.”

                She frowned at his explanation. “Will you still be able to change them back to the way they were?”

                He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, then scratched his ear in an unsure manner. “Possibly. If Dr. Banzai or New Jersey- or anyone else for that matter- has some kind of sample of blood or hair or anything with each of these people’s DNA. Without that, it’ll be _much_ harder than I originally suspected. Even with help from the TARDIS.”

                “Ok. So if they have that, you’ll be able to do that?”

                “As long as Dr. Banzai permits me access and permission to even try, and as long as you don’t mind possibly staying here a bit longer than we planned- then it’s definitely possible.” The Doctor took a deep breath. “Come on. We should probably get this information back to New Jersey and Dr. Banzai.”

                The Doctor and Rose got out of the TARDIS and back to the physical grounds of the Institute. They were a bit taken back to see New Jersey and Pinky Carruthers standing right outside of the TARDIS. The two men watched as their guests walked out from the big, blue Police Box with looks of question on their faces.

                “Are you two alright?” the Doctor asked.

                “What is _that_?” Pinky asked, not hiding the confusion that laced his voice.

                “It’s our ride,” Rose answered a bit awkwardly.

                New Jersey’s eyebrows rose in confusion. “ _This_ is your _ride_?” he asked.

                The Doctor nodded. “I’ll explain later. Anyway, I scanned through Em’s DNA sample.”

                New Jersey quickly got his focus back and away from the giant blue box. “Yes, sorry. Uh… what’d you find?”

                “Enough DNA protein and chain variants to make up an entire zoo. Now, I don’t know how she did it, but once I find out, I’m nearly positive that I can alter their DNA chains so that they’re back to who they were. Thing is, I would need whatever you can find from Sunshine’s notes- both what she hid and what she turned in- as well as any of those interns original DNA samples. It’ll take a while, if I can definitely do it. But like I told Rose, I’d need permission from you all. Especially Dr. Banzai. Maybe even some help.”

                Pinky looked at his Go-Phone. “Looks like we’ll have to find Sunshine first,” he stated, “Red River, Lady G and Reno just find Buck, Rawhide, Pecos and Tommy.”

                “Where are they?” New Jersey asked his colleague.

                “The experimentation hangars. They found Sunshine in one, but she locked them in and tried to kill them off with Carbon Monoxide poisoning, it looks like.”

                “I’ll call Mrs. Johnson.”

-/-/-

                Red River Daddy used the bolt cutters to open the lock of the final hangar. Opening the doors, a strong smell escaped from the hangar; it was automatically recognized as Carbon Monoxide. They saw their boss, his right hand man, their “Institute Pretty Boy”, and Institute cowgirl all inside. Reno Nevada rushed to the side of his now unconscious love and picked her up to carry her out. Lady Gillette went to her brother from another mother, who was nearly unconscious himself. Red River went to Rawhide and Buckaroo.

                “What the hell happened here?” Red River Daddy asked, covering his mouth and nose, “And what is that smell?”

                “Carbon Monoxide,” Rawhide confirmed as he let out a rough breath as they walked from the hangar.

                Red River Daddy’s eyes widened. “So it was that? I thought I was getting my smells wrong! That could’ve killed you guys!”

                Buckaroo coughed and nearly fell over, but caught himself and leaned a hand against his forehead. “I’m pretty sure that was the plan,” he breathed out.

                “The four of you should get checked out in the infirmary.”

                “Not until we find Sunshine. She could be anywhere on the grounds by now. Take Pecos and Tommy to get checked out. They were affected far worse,” Buckaroo explained, “Rawhide, you should go, too.”

                Rawhide let out a weak laugh as he shook his head. “Now, you should know by now that if you’re pressing on, I am too.” The head of the Institute gave an amused and appreciative smile as he nodded at his brother in arms.

                Red River Daddy let out a sigh as he shook his head. “You two are crazy, I swear,” he muttered, “Alright, but you two better make sure you get your smart behinds to the infirmary once this is all over, else Mrs. J will kill us all. Don’t overdo it either. I’ll help look around for Sunshine, too.”

                And with that, they all went their separate ways.

**_This story may or may not be continued…_ **


	5. Chapter Five

**_ Two Doctors and a Genetic Experiment/ Buckaroo Banzai and the Time Travelers Against the Genetic Experimentation _ **

**_ Chapter Five _ **

                The Doctor and Rose Tyler followed Pinky Carruthers and Dr. Sidney “New Jersey” Zweibel to the Institute infirmary. Mrs. Eunice Johnson had been contacted to go the infirmary and had already begun to treat those affected by the Carbon Monoxide; Lady Gillette had gone off with Red River Daddy to look for Sunshine, while Reno Nevada and Rainy Day stayed with Pecos and Perfect Tommy.

                “What about Rawhide and Dr. Banzai?” Rose asked, “Weren’t they in the hangar, too?”

                New Jersey let out an annoyed sigh and briefly placed his thumb and pointer finger on the bridge of his nose. “They decided to just go and look for Sunshine, anyway,” he answered; it was obvious that he was annoyed by their choice of actions.

                “Mrs. Johnson is going to kill us all,” Pinky stated flatly.

                Rose gave a questioning look. “How come?”

                “Mrs. Johnson is very caring by nature. It’s just who she is. Despite her being so young, she’s very mature, and is like a mother to everyone here. It doesn’t matter one bit about age difference between anyone and her. Two of our newer interns, Khonsu-Ra and Rainy Day, are her age; sometimes she’s their friend, sometimes she’s their mother, and sometimes, she’s even the little sister. It all depends on the situation. Right now, she’s our friend and mom.”

                “Has she always been like that?” the Doctor asked curiously.

                Pinky shook his head. “She really got protective when she married Flyboy. Unfortunately, he passed away, God rest his soul. When he passed, her instincts just stayed.”

                An awkward silence before the Doctor cleared his throat. “So,” he tried, “What’re you guys going to do with Sunshine when you all find her?”

                Pinky rubbed his chin. “Confront her. Question her. Bring her before the Banzai Institute board. Go from there.”

                “When’ll we try to repair Em’s and the others DNA?”

                “Probably during.”

                “You’ll probably need a lot of help from my TARDIS for a while.”

                Both New Jersey and Pinky gave confused looks. “TARDIS?”

                The Doctor felt the urge to roll his eyes. “The big, blue Police box.”

                “How can a Police box do _that?”_

                “It’s a ship,” Rose cut in as they went back to their original conversation from not long before.

                Pinky’s eyebrows scrunched up in question. “A ship.” His voice was disbelieving.

                “Ok,” the Doctor began, “It’s not _really_ a Police box. It’s a ship that we use to travel through time and space, and even galaxy to galaxy and century to century, as well as parallel dimensions and worlds. She’s called the TARDIS, which stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space.”

                Pinky and New Jersey listened to his explanation with blank expressions on their faces. The Doctor and Rose exchanged side glances with each other, unable to read the expressions of their hosts’ faces. Both time travelers mentally prepared little tricks that would convince their current hosts to allow them to try and help after they got so weirded out they would kick them out.

                But it never happened.

                Instead of the usual surprise and then anger, the two men seemed neutral. They thought over all the guests had, then seemed to… understand? What kind of science was going on at this Institute that these two men seemed so calm about what had just been said about the TARDIS?

                Yet, there was still question on the face and in the eyes of the urban cowboy.

                “Well, that was a mouthful,” Pinky breathed out in a casual manner.

                The Doctor gave a surprised look. “That doesn’t freak either of the two of you out at all?” he asked.

                “Should it?”

                “Usually does,” Rose commented.

                “Can I ask something?” New Jersey asked, “It’s a bit off topic.”

                “Sure.”

                “Do you know about Planet Ten? Or the Eighth Dimension?”

The Doctor thought back to his comment about Lectroids while talking with Dr. Banzai earlier on in their meeting. He opened his mouth to speak before getting cut off before he even began.

                Pinky gave his colleague a strange look. “Jersey, I don’t think you should really be saying-“

                “Pinky, you and I both know that there’s _something_ about them that is a bit different than our usual visitors.” He looked to their two guests. “Now I don’t mean to offend either of you, but there is definitely _something_ that is not natural about you two. At this point, I would even say, not human. So I’m just curious- what are you two?”

                The Doctor and Rose exchanged looks with one another. They’d been travelling long enough to know what the other was thinking. They internally and quietly questioned whether or not they should tell the two all the details of their time travel and knowledge of the future. Would they then freak out? Would they then be forced to leave? It wasn’t safe to tell them the events of the future- but they’d already done that once, and with the people they were dealing with at the present time, they might be able to handle it better than most of the people they ended up dealing with.

Maybe it wasn’t so wrong to tell them everything. Just this once.

The Doctor kept his gaze on Rose. “What do you think?” he asked.

“Tell them,” Rose answered, confirming the idea that they were thinking the same thing.

“Tell us what?” Pinky asked unsurely.

                The Doctor looked to two of their hosts. “I’m a Time Lord from a planet called Gallifrey. My TARDIS, the big blue box, like I said, is my ship and it allows me to travel through time and dimensions and parallel universes, like I said. My friend here, Rose Tyler, she’s from the future. She travels with me. We fix times and events that shouldn’t have happened, as well as fight monsters that may have changed the way things were supposed to be, or just some who might decide to try and attack her present day. There are certain things that shouldn’t happen sometimes, but for whatever reason, they do. It’s times like those that we try to fix.”

“Wow,” New Jersey breathed out.

Pinky gave a strange look. “You said this involved Buckaroo’s death. That’s why you’re here.”

“Dr. Banzai’s death was something that was _not_ supposed to happen. Not now, at least, not the way that it happened. And the effects of it are much worse. I’m here to help you all, and to keep him from getting killed today.”

-/-/-

                Buckaroo and Rawhide re-entered the testing lab. They cleared the interns out for their own safety, taking the situation at hand into thought. Entering in their codes, they entered the quiet lab. The lights were on already when they entered, making entry easier. It also signaled that someone was already in there. Both men kept their hands on their guns, ready if they needed them. Continuing into the lab, they went toward the testing room where they’d found Em Rakeem and the others.

                They stopped to listen when they heard a voice.

-/-/-

                “You’re sure that’s how it’s going to happen?” New Jersey asked in near disbelief.

                “It just doesn’t seem like Buck would even allow that,” Pinky said with a shrug, “He wouldn’t let himself get into that kind of situation. And even if he did, he would put up a fight.”

                The Doctor nodded. “I have absolutely no doubt in my mind about that,” he interjected, “But his head and body are not up to par like usual. From what I know of him, even in that situation, he would still be quick thinking. But his mind is too clogged up from the Carbon Monoxide in your experimentation hangars. The same applies to your friend Rawhide. And because of that, if we don’t do something to get them out of there, Sunshine will get to them first and she will kill Dr. Banzai.”

                “Do you two know where Rawhide and Dr. Banzai are or might be?” Rose asked in a concerned tone of voice.

                “They were heading to the testing lab before. Where we found Em and the others.”

                “What’s the quickest way to get to them?”

                “By calling them.”

-/-/-

                Standing there, Buckaroo and Rawhide could hear Sunshine in the testing room. She was yelling in anger at the interns whom she had experimented on. It broke the hearts of the two men as they listened. They only reason they didn’t intervene was so they didn’t blow their cover so they would be able to help them all once everything with Sunshine was taken care of- at least to an extent.

                Both men nearly had a heart attacked when one of their Go-Phones went off. Buckaroo quickly took his device from his pocket and silenced it by answering the call that was coming in. “Buckaroo Banzai,” he greeted in a near whisper, yet still with an authoritative tone.

                _“Buck, it’s Pinky,_ ” the head of security greeted, _“Where are you and Rawhide?”_

“Back at the labs where we found Em and the others.”

                _“Dr. Banzai? This is the Doctor,”_ the male guest said, _“You two need to get away from and out of there now.”_

Rawhide, who’d been listening in, gave a look of confusion. “Why?” he asked.

                _“There’s no time to explain at the moment. I promise that we’ll explain everything when you two get back. But for right now, just_ please _come back here now. At the very least, get out of that lab right now.”_

                “ _Buckaroo?”_ New Jersey’s voice came in, _“It’s Jersey. The Doctor’s right. You two need to get out of there and back here as quickly as you two possibly can.”_

                “We’ll be right there,” Buckaroo reassured.

                With that, he hung up the call and the two men left the lab as quietly and as quickly as they possibly could. They then headed back to their original location, making it seem as though the lab had never even been occupied.

                And as the lab door entrance closed softly behind them, Sunshine walked out from the testing room, a gun in her hand, and called out, “Who’s in here?” She searched the now empty lab three times over, not trusting herself. Discovering no one, she hesitantly returned to the testing room.

-/-/-

                Buckaroo and Rawhide returned to the Institute infirmary ten minutes later. They both claimed that it would have only taken five minutes regularly, but both were still being affected from the Carbon Monoxide in the hangar that was still in their systems. Upon their return, they asked the Doctor why they had to leave the lab as quickly as they could and return to where they presently were.

                “If Sunshine had discovered you, she would’ve killed you right then and there, using her genetic engineering research,” the Doctor explained solemnly.

                Buckaroo tried to look neutral; to those around him, it was obvious that the information had a negative effect on him. “You said that you being here had to do with my death,” he stated quietly, “Are you allowed to change history and someone’s timeline like you’re trying to do to prevent my death?”

                “Time is a strange thing, Dr. Banzai. Some things are set in stone, while others are not. Some things that happen are not essentially _supposed_ to happen. Your death is one of those things. It’s difficult to explain at the moment, but in non-technical terms, to explain it simply, it’s all a bunch of wibbly-wobbly messes.”

                Rose held in a soft chuckle at his final sentence, but managed to keep it in, registering the seriousness of the current conversation as a whole.

                The head of the Institute let out a low chuckle of his own; it held no real humor. “Well, you were right when you said the terms weren’t technical. Anyway, if that’s the case, then I appreciate you attempting to save my life.”

                The Doctor gave a smile. “Happy to do it, sir. But, we’re not done just yet.”

                “You’re absolutely right. We have to get Sunshine and try to help Em and the others.”

                “And prevent anyone from dying,” Rose commented quietly, “That’d be a nice thing.”

                The Doctor looked at her with an amused smile and nodded. “You bet. Now. _Allon-sy!”_

**_This story may or may not be continued…_ **

               

               


End file.
